halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derik Doogle
Sona and Maslab, please refrain from bashing as you just did in the future. I'm not trying to be a dick here, but I'll be frank and honest, which may seem very similar. I'll start with Sona. Your points consist primarily of unhelpful criticism, so please, rethink how you treat new users. First, your comment on the lack of formality in his article is both unhelpful and somewhat wrong. It is unhelpful because while you do point out the problem, you do not provide any constructive points on how to IMPROVE the problem. Furthermore, it is somewhat wrong because the "formality" you say the article needs is your personal opinion of how an article should be arranged, not an actual rule. Your second point is a little better. You state both the problem and give a potential solution, but insult the user while doing it ("You've made at least four spelling mistakes in the first two sentences. If you really can't string a few words together correctly on a keyboard"). Please try and say things in a somewhat milder way next time, if you may. Finally, on to your third point. You state that the only purpose of an article is a story (which I interpret to mean a biography article, as most are on this site) which is incorrect, (ex. RPs, actual stories, text games, etc.) but also state this in a way that insults the new user, which is unnaceptable ("If you didn't make this article for a purpose, you're just wasting space. And there are a lot of other people could put it to better use than you."). Oh, and also, theres no limit for space in this wiki, so this one, maybe 800 byte article is hardly taking up too much room. Now, Maslab, I wish to address your points as well. Your points are more neutrally laid out, but still partially flawed. Your first point states that a Captain can ONLY command a company, and cites this as a reason for NCF. This is incorrect. In Halo 3: ODST, an official Bungie product, Dare, a CAPTAIN, commands an ODST squad...of just six. This proves that Captains, in halo canon, can command small, elite units under special circumstances. Your second point, as you point out, would be unlikely to have an effect on the canonocity of an article, but it still requires some correction. Officers in Halo canon indeed get very emotionally attached to their soldiers. Commander Keyes, an officer, is shown being very close to her subordinate, Sgt. Major Avery Johnson. Captain Keyes, again an officer, is shown being very close to his bridge crew and even to the Master Chief. Captain Dare, an officer, is shown being close to her subordinates, using their nicknames to describe them (directly contradicting your point). Also, as for your final point, Derik Doogle's relationships to his subordinates may be a large part of his character, and thus including details on them and his relation to them would in no way be "what we don't want to hear about" (I'd say something on the rudeness of this phrase, but I feel my point has been made well enough already). Move to Namespace For # Against